M416
The HK416 is an Assault Rifle designed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch in 2005. It is an improved version of the AR-15 Assault Rifle, with many changes such as a new gas operating system from the G36 that channels the hot gases away from the key components (e.g. the bolt & lower receiver), which makes the gun more reliable and gives it a longer lifespan. It also includes several holes in the handguard to allow water, sand and dirt to be removed quickly with a shake of the gun. The handguard has 4 RIS rails to use for adding attachments such as optics & grenade launchers, and hidden compartments inside the rifle's pistol grip and telescoping buttstock for storing items like batteries & 40mm grenades. There are 4 variants of the rifle with different barrel lengths, with a 10.4 inch CQB version, a 14.5 inch Carbine Version, a 16.5 inch Assault Rifle variant, and a 19.9 inch Marksman variant. The weapon fires the 5.56x45mm NATO rounds and can be used with the common STANAG magazines. It has a fire rate of around 650 to 800 rounds per minute, with selective firing modes for semi automatic and fully automatic fire. The HK416's effective range varies, depending on the barrel length. It has a sister named the HK417, which fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round. Battlefield: Bad Company In the game, the HK416 is named the M416, as the gun bears a heavy resemblance to the M4A1 Carbine used by the U.S Military. In singleplayer, it is the first weapon the player starts with and so on in every mission (except for Crash and Grab). Marlowe and Redford always have it in cutscenes. In multiplayer, it is the default assault rifle issued to the American Assault kit. It has a average stats and is capable of killing a infantry from 8-10 shots. It has a 50 round magazine, 150 rounds in reserve and an M203 GL. Compared to other assault rifle, it has a very clear iron sights which are good for pinpoint accuracy. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M416 is the 6th assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 35000 points to unlock. It has a 30 round magazine with a grenade launcher, and can be further modified with a red dot sight or 4x rifle scope. It is accurate at long range (same rating as the AN-94), but burst firing is recommended as the automatic nature causes wide bullet spread. It is also effective at close range, but is still outclassed by SMGs and shotguns. It is highly favored by higher level players due to it being very balanced and being effective at almost all ranges. It's usually equipped with a red dot sight or a 4x scope for longer ranges. Trivia *The Grenade launcher used in both of the Bad Company games is not the one intended for use with the gun. As it is made by Heckler & Koch, the HK416 would either use HK's AG36 for the G36, or the M320, made for the XM8 and M16 series weapons. However, in the CQB configuration shown in game, it is using LMT's Rail-Mounted M203. *The M416 in-game uses an M4 style extendable stock instead of the normal extendable stock seen on the picture at the top of the page. *The M416 in-game ejects the spent bullet casings from the left side of the gun, which would be very impractical, as the hot bullet casings could fly into the user's face when aiming down sights. *When the M416's grenade launcher is fired, from the third person view the player model does not have his finger on the trigger of the M203. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, this weapon is rarely unscoped, since the point of impact is slightly off-center with the ironsights. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the player re-cocks the gun by pulling the charging handle on the back of the gun, despite there being a bolt release on the lower reciever. *Unlike most of the returning weapons from Battlefield: Bad Company, the M416 has a completely different sound and reloading animation in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines